That lil' Game
by shar xei-kun
Summary: A Ramen game, shuriken set and two rivals (or lovers to be?) connect! SasuNaru... RR! (Finally updated!) Also, what happens when Sunshine and Spice combine?
1. Surprise, Surprise

That lil' Game

by: shar xei-kun

Notes: Heh.  I shouldn't have started another fic just yet.  Well, what could I do???  I was practically dying of boredom here, and I want to think more of an idea for my other Naruto fic.  So, here I go, another spring of an idea.  I hope no one will kill me. ;;  Also, the title was quite weird so maybe somebody up there still likes me...

Whatever things: Anyways, this goes for my pals and all Naruto fans, basically. ;;

()Naruto's thoughts()

==Sasuke's thoughts==

Disclaimer: Obviously, Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, so there's no way I can own this kind of anime, though that would be nice. T-T;

Warnings: swearing, shounen-ai (or yaoi? you choose.) and mild lime (or anything in the citrus family, I guess?).

==()==

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

==()==

The whole team 7 was in Ichiraku, eating the all-famous food, Ramen.  Naruto, of course was so happy everytime they eat in here almost everyday.  His teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, were really that hungry so they have to eat ramen...again.  Kakashi, their sensei did not mind at all.  He'll be able to eat that certain noodle while reading his all-famous Icha Icha Paradise.

"Oi, dobe." the raven-haired boy called out. "How were you able to eat the same food everyday?  I mean, don't you get tired?" he was obviously want a change of food.  And it somehow registered in the blonde's mind.

"For your information, bastard" he focused on the word 'bastard' while he was telling that.  Sure Sasuke pisses the blonde too much, so Naruto put emphasis on the word 'bastard'.  "Ramen has different flavors, you know!!" On certain terms, the blonde was right. 

"Baka.  You don't get what I mean." The raven-haired boy sighed irritably, but hey...he should've expected that from an idiot like Naru-chan....Naru-chan??? ==Oh, well.  He invades my life and now my thoughts...!!!  Goodamn it.  I should do something about this, or I'll wake up being an idiot the next day.  What a nightmare!==  "What I mean is, don't you eat anything other than all flavors of Ramen???"

"That would be nice...." The blonde tilted his head to one side, while looking at Sasuke with those azure eyes of his.  ()Duh, I know what he mean by that...damn.  I like him looking like that.  Pissed off...how cute!!!  Fuck that, did I just say cute???  Damnit, I need to shovel up into rationality this brains of mine before I ended up in _his_ bed.  Shit!!!!  What the hell did I just thought? Forget it, Naruto.  He can't and obviously _can't_ be yours, clear?!?!?!?!?()

"Dobe?  Dobe!!" The raven-haired boy snapped his finger to get the blonde out of his musings.  Sheesh, he was probably thinking too much.

The blonde flinched.  Oh, yeah.  Musing again.  He saw a curious look in Sasuke's ebony orbs.  Aw, that's normal for him...but this curiosity look IS strange.  "Wha-What?!?" he shouted, almost choking on the ramen that he was eating.  Kakashi patted him at the back, and after a few moments, his choke vanished...gradually. 

"Surprises really doesn't fit you sometimes, eh Naruto?" he said while ruffling the blonde's hair, smiling.  Then, he resumed his reading of Icha Icha Paradise.

The blonde blinked.  He resumed on his grumble for food, not bothering to ask the genius bastard himself, when one of the attendants in the restaurant called his attention for the moment.

"ea, aht?" he muffled in those piles of noodles on his mouth, looking up.

Sakura rolled her apple green orbs.  "Total idiot." she muttered.

The attendant flashed a grin, knowing that Naruto would like what he's going to say.  "We're going to have a contest on Tuesday."

"Contest on what?" the blonde had finally cleared off his mouth so he can say something clearly before he spits it out on either Sakura, Kakashi or worse.....Sasuke.  He might start a killing frenzy if he did that.  The last time that happened was almost a total disaster when he accidentally sneezed it out on Sasuke and Sakura.  The two fumed up and almost cut his life short at that time.  If not for Kakashi, he'd be dead by now.

"A ramen contest." The attendant said, grinning. 

"Really?!?!" He jumped off in excitement.  "What's the catch??"

"A set of kunai and shurikens.  5 shurikens and 5 kunais.  Makes it ten."

A grin came out of Naruto's face.  "Ok, I'm going in!!"

The attendant blinked.  He didn't know that Naruto could agree on such a thing that fast.  Then again, this is Uzumaki Naruto you're talking to.  "But, first things first, you must have a partner.  I'll explain the rules on Tuesday.  Be sure to have a partner then." Then, the attendant went to the kitchen to do his work.

"Partner???" he mainly questioned himself.  He hates partners when it comes to ramen...especially if a certain Uchiha is your partner in contest.  Naruto accidentally sloted in his hand to his shuriken holster on his right leg. 

()Maybe the prize will fit me well...geez, I forgot to buy new shurikens for my holster...the last time I bought one was last month...if I know, I bought 8 shurikens...now there are only 2 left...goddamn!!!  I have to win that set, or else I'll spend my money again on those things...but...who will be my partner???  Maybe Sakura-chan.....no..she practically hates me and she'd just beat the shit out of me even before the contest starts....so much for being an amazon girl....Kakashi-sensei?  Hell, no....he'd just be late again....the contest will start at 9 a.m....he'll come by 10.... Sasuke?  aaaah!! no, hell, no, no and never!!!! That hot bastard!!!  He'd just steal my set away!!! Wait...._hot???_ Fuck that, I should focus on tuesday anyway.  But who will be???()

All these thinking (or musing) by himself made his head ache in mere seconds, snapping him out of thoughts.  And all of that thinking left him a bit startled...and annoyed..

His teammates and Kakashi-sensei were gone...

He slammed his hand on the table in anger...those bastards left him alone to pay this??? ()What a team.  They'd let me pay on all these bowls??? How about my food for the next weeks of my existence???()

And just then, an attendant walked towards his direction...probably to make him pay for the bowls!!!  Talk about when you're eating too much!

()Oh god.  Ohgodohgodohgod.  The hell?  Here we go... oh gods, don't make me pay for this shit...I'll end up eating absolutely nothing in the next two weeks!!!()

"Oi Naruto," the attendant pulled out something in his pocket-a piece of paper, to be exact.  "The black-haired friend of yours gave me this." he handed the piece of paper to the blonde kitsune. "He said I would give it to you before you left here...and by the way...he was the one who paid for the four of you."

The blonde's jaw dropped open.  The hell?  He thanked the gods anyway for not making him pay all of those bowls.  Oy.  "Well, thanks.  I'll be here on tuesday."  And he walked away, trying to find where the hell Kakashi and the others go.  Then again, they were not taking missions at the moment.

Suddenly, he remembered the paper the attendant gave him.  He pulled out the paper from his side pocket.  And before even he opens it, he took off his jacket revealing a black tight shirt inside.  And because it is _tight,_ his lithe frame was discovered.

()Then again, I shoudn't have taken off these jackets...oh well.  And hey, It's fucking hot in here!!!!  It's not like someone will notice me anyway.()  He folded his jacket and jumped off to the trees to rest.  It's more better than in the freakin' hot street.  ()At least it's a bit cool in here.()

He finally opened the note.  It was pretty short, but it made his hairs stand on end.

_Meet me at the bridge at 4._

_Don't you dare to be late._

_-S-_

"S?  Who the hell is this???"  He cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh, well.  Better go."  He looked at the clock.  3:15 p.m.

He jumped off the tree and passed by his house to leave the jacket.  It's hot so he better not take it with him.  He looked at his wristwatch again.  3:30 p.m.  He better jump off his apartment and go to to the meeting place.  A bit far and if not fast enough, he'd be there by 3:45 p.m.  What a bummer.

Finally, he arrived at the bridge.  No one's around the bridge...also unusually quiet...how weird.  Something is wrong..._terribly wrong._

()Is this a prank or anything?!!()

 He mentally shouted.  Because of his deep musing to himself, followed by curses, he didn't felt the familiar presence behind him, a very, very familiar one.  And this 'familiar one' is also the same person who wrote a small message for the blonde. 

==Here goes.  Hope you'll be surprised, _Naruto-kun._==

The person behind Naruto hugged him by the waist, snapping Naruto out of thoughts. "What the-?"  The hug was so tight he couldn't move and for some reason, it scared him...

The person behind him nibbled on his ear.  Aw, great.  He couldn't help it. "Ne, Naruto-kun...." he said in his low voice that somehow seems so seductive.  "I guess you're early, huh?"

Seductive as it was, but that scared the shit on Naruto's part, making him tremble and hairs standing.  "W-were y-you the one w-who..." If not on the tight grip on him, he would've fallen to the ground.

"Hai.  I was the one." the voice spoke again, his hot breath cascading the blonde's ear, making the blonde tremble even more and turned a deep shade of red.  "Don't you recognize me?" 

"Sure I have met you before, right?" The blonde tried to squirm but it was no use.  The harder he squirm, the tighter the hug would be.  And all his thoughts were jumbled when the guy behind him let him loose.

All of a sudden, the seductive voice he heard earlier turned into an icy voice.  "You're such a dobe, Naruto."  The blonde turned around quickly to see who just surprised him out of the blue.

 He blinked at the sight of the guy before him...he just seems so...familiar... he's wearing a black polo with the half of the buttons unbuttoned, revealing his well-toned chest.  Not to mention his tight pants with the shuriken holster on the right leg.  But hey, those dark eyes and raven locks...

"Sasuke?!!!" his instinct was right.  It _was_ the Mr.Perfect, Mr.I-don't-give-a-shit...

Uchiha Sasuke.

And the sight of a raven-haired beauty before him; not to mention what happened between the two of them earlier made him blush a bright shade of red on his cheeks.  And what made him blush more is the fact that Sasuke was staring at him..._deeply_ and the weird smirk plastered on his face?  The fuck?!

()What the hell is happening to me?!()

==()==

Me continue? Me stop? ;

Hope somebody up there still like me…

I'll be back with the second chapter of this and the third chappie of my other Naruto fic!!!

CIAO!


	2. Click on Tuesday

That lil' Game

by: shar xei-kun

Notes: It has been a week or so when I uploaded the first chapter of this story... and when I came back to see for any reviews... Geez!!! I guess somebody still likes me!!! lol I feel like a blushing bride... D I just finished chapter 3 of ASL, so it's this one's turn now...

Whatever things: Anyways, this goes for my pals and all Naruto fans, basically.  This also goes to my reviewers and readers!!!  Domo arigato!!!!

Lil' replies to----

LQ: Yup... I noticed my errors in chapter 1 after I wrote this chapter...I'm such a jackass... blushes in shame Anyway, I'm glad this one's got the real potential... lol By the way, what's a beta?  I've heard it from other authors talking about it, and I've got no idea… (Sorry if I'm that stupid…)

Ambience: Yes, I will write...soon...why do you ask?

black-mystic3: Did I confuse you again?  smashes my head on the computer I'm such a klutz... x.x

Naruto Otaku: Really?  n.n

WindDragon0131: Hope you like this one!!! grins lol

Shadowarrior: Here it is!  Hope I didn't burn your patience out for waiting... o.O;;

Watermelon Gal: I owe you an explanation so here goes.... Naruto was such a dumbass (usual Naruto for me) not to know it was Sasuke after all...and the guy at Ichiraku---let's just say that Sasuke said to him not to mention his name to Naruto...let alone the blonde figure it out. lol 

Saya: Wow, it's so flattering...bows Domo arigato!

Purim: I have to say, a lot of you liked the plot!!!  I thought I would get a lot of flames on it but no---lots of reviews!!!

Munku-JGSPTV: Hope you love this chapter!

feathergurl: EEsh!!! Dun kill me!!!

Ruby-Tears: smashes head again on the computer I'm really a klutz and a jackass...Thank you for figuring out my spelling and grammatical mistakes...I'm not really good in English so I'm glad I have reviewers like you and LQ...you were able to figure out my mistakes before I did. n.n Hope you like this one.

Santurion2: sniff Yes, and I will!!!

ghostninja85: You will see all of it soon... wink

Hope all of you still like me!!!

() Naruto's thoughts ()

==Sasuke's thoughts==

Disclaimer: Obviously, Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, so there's no way I can own this kind of anime, though that would be nice. T-T; All I own is a membership at the Shinobi Academy site (ugh.  I forgot the exact URL address).  It's pretty cool.

Warnings: swearing, shounen-ai (or yaoi? you choose.) and drunken people. 

==()==

Chapter 2: Click on Tuesday

==()==

() What the hell is happening to me? ()

Naruto is still staring at the person who surprised him earlier.  That smirk on the other's face really made his hairs stand on end.  Worse, it was his archenemy!!!  A hot archenemy, in this case.  Hell as it was at his case right now, he needed to ask that bastard what the heck did he want from him and needed to meet here in the bridge.

However, on Sasuke's part, seeing the horror in the blonde's face was really amusing.  Yep, amusing.  His little surprise on the dobe really _did_ work.  ==Well, well, well.  Looks like the dobe doesn't wear his usual orange jacket...but hey, freakin' hot in here!!!  For some reason, I think he should wear this sleeveless outfit more often...his body really looks that nice with it...slim and well-muscled...probably a powerhouse in bed...what a fuckin' second...

POWERHOUSE IN BED!?!?!?  Dammit, Sasuke, you're thinking too much!!!  By the way, stop referring yourself as another person!!!== He mentally cursed himself.  The raven ninja's eyes widen because of his thoughts and a few choice curses.

"Sasuke?" the blonde waved his hand in front of the staring raven-haired shinobi. 

No reply.

"Sasuke!!!"  That's it!  Naruto literally pushed Sasuke out of the bridge and into the stream of water beneath them.  It was not that steep, but enough to injure you for there's a patch of mild sharp stones under and the impact.

The raven-haired shinobi jolted back to reality when he felt his body was going down and the things he saw were rotating.  He felt an arm pushing him towards the stream so, he pulled that arm together with him.  It means one thing...they both fell into the stream.

A big splash was creating when they fell; droplets of it went into their faces.  They were both gasping for air for their very lives.

"Shit, shit, shit!!!" the blonde kitsune reached the side of the stream, his breath calming.  But there is one problem, however.  Why oh why he felt heavier than usual...? As far as he knows, he really isn't gaining weight because of his hyperactiveness...oh well... blame Kyubi for that matter... but still.  Why does he feel HEAVY?!?!

A cough snapped him out of thoughts.

() Oh, shit.... shit, shit....SHIIIT!!!!!  Can't be...()

Naruto looked up to see who was coughing...and it scared the shit out of him!  It was Sasuke who was coughing and...

...and..._on top of him???_ 

() Dammit... if it weren't for his stupid fucking note, I wouldn't even end up in a stream with a guy on top of me! Worse, he was sitting between my legs!!!!  Fine...gather all info up... first he gave me a note...a stupid fucking note to meet here!  Second, he surprised me with a hug and that _stimulating_ voice of his.  Third is this... goddamn!!! What the hell is he trying to do with me?!???  I know he's hot and all.... but, he's never go for a hyper, noisy guy like me...he's a guy for Pete's sake!!!

Wait...hot and all???()

==What the fuck...this dobe let me fall into this stream?!  Ugh...On the other hand, my plan is doing so far so good.  I know he's a homo for some reason, after I saw him with Neji the other night in the bar... And hell...I won't let that _white-eyed freak_ have my Naruto...never will be...==

Whoa...seems like the raven shinobi has a different thoughts about the dobe this time.  But first, he needs to get out of the water and out of their position at the moment.

==I have to get the hell out of this position before I do something I regret! ==

In mere seconds, he got himself out of the freakin' stream and Naruto follows moments later.  He still have the horror look in his face after all happened to him...and he definitely needs a rest before he gets cold and all.

"Naruto-kun??" he snapped his fingers in front of the blonde to get him out of dreamland.  The blonde jumped out of surprise and it seemed that in his mind, things are starting to click into place.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked...and sneezed.

Seeming to notice that Naruto was nearing to catch cold anytime, he knocked the blonde on the back of the head to knock him off for a while.  Then, he carried the blonde into his arms and headed back home...before both of them gets sick.

==()==

Naruto opened his eyes.  It seems like he had fallen asleep or something.  All he knows is he was in the bridge last time and then, he's already here.

() Where...am...I? ()

He sat up on the bed, and roamed his azure orbs into the room that is obviously wasn't his.  The room is apparently bigger than his; the ceilings and walls are colored black while the curtains are colored blood red.  The bed that he was lying on is made up of silky navy blue sheets and the pillows are also of the same color.

All his train of thoughts was cut off when he heard his stomach growl...perhaps he needed food now?

() Oh, great.  I'm hungry. ()

He rubbed his stomach to rub it for a moment before he looks for food somewhere.  He looked at the wall clock.  8 p.m.  He jumped out of bed to look to roam around the room for the moment...until he came across the full-length mirror beside a cherry wood desk.

"Wait...am I just hallucinating or is this is for real???" He walked back to the mirror to take a look at himself.  And the answer came with a scream and curses....

He's completely naked.

"FREAKIN' SHIT!!!!  WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME???  WHY AM I NAKED?!?"

His stomach dropped in horror when he heard a click on the doorknob.  He immediately went back to the bed, slid under the silken sheets and pretending to be asleep.  The door opened, revealing Sasuke with a black robe walking in the room.

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

No movement from the blonde who's still _sleeping_.

"Oh well." Sasuke just shrugged.  "I can't wake someone who is already AWAKE."

The blonde opened his eyes.  "Quite right."  He sat on the bed with the sheets pooling around his hips in a seductive way.  He leaned against the black headboard, crossing his arms.  "Now...WHY THE HELL YOU STRIP MY CLOTHES OFF!!!!?" he shouted, almost breaking a few windows. 

==How am I supposed to explain this to him?  I mean, he's wet and all so...==

() Oh god.  Now why did I shout that out?  It's impossible for him to do it, right?  But if he was the one who took it all off...s-surely he hadn't seen??()

The raven ninja blushed, swallowing his saliva before he started explaining.  "You were wet and you're nearing to catch a cold so I brought you here.  If you were stupid enough not to know whose house...it's mine.  Your clothes were still wet so you have to stay for the night and by the way, your food is on the table if you're hungry.  Got it?"  Whoa...smooth on explaining that one.  But still...he has to explain that.

"So it was you all along...and you have seen _it?_" Naruto crossed his fingers under the sheets.

"Yes."  He tried not to look at the blonde's hips, because it may cause him to take Naruto without warning or anything else...good thing he has a rational mind to control disturbing images in his mind before it turns into reality.

And after all that, Sasuke just went out of the room without saying a word after what they have argued...if arguing is what you call it.  Meanwhile, because the blonde's stomach was complaining again for the nth time, he went to the cabinet to find something to wear so he could go out of the freakin' room and get his food.

He opened the cabinet only to find a sleeveless Cypress green kimono, which he guessed that, belongs to Itachi once.  He also guessed that the room he was sleeping earlier belongs to Itachi, too.  Anyways, no time to lose, he needed to wear that kimono and eat!

He immediately springed out of the room, noticing that Sasuke was gone for a while.  He didn't care about Sasuke for the moment; he needed to find the kitchen---fast!

() Dammit, where's the kitchen?  Does it LIKE hiding from me?!()

He finally reached his destination--the kitchen.  He immediately spotted the food on the table, which he recognized it was the food Sasuke mentioned earlier that he cooked for him.  His azure eyes twinkled at the sight, but he really didn't care what the hell is the food he was going to eat tonight.  He saw a Japanese plate, full of something round with a somewhat fish or something at the center of it, which he guessed was sushi.  Then, beside it is a soy sauce and a cup of tea---apple tea to be exact.

He sat and tasted one of the sushi on the platter...and gods, it taste so damn good!!!  It tasted so good Naruto almost shouted to the world that it was so delicious. 

"Oishiiiiii!!!!!" He immediately wanted more.  He continued eating it until a voice distracted his grumble on food.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you like sushi very much."  Sasuke was on the other side of the table, watching him.  Why oh why he hasn't noticed before that bastard?!  "I made it myself."

Naruto blinked.  He didn't imagine that the bastard in front of him could make such delicious food.  Then again, he was living alone so he probably learned to cook a long time ago.  But anyways, why the hell the bastard was still watching him while he was eating???

The blonde set for a glare and swallowed his last sushi before he started to speak.  "Whadd'ya want?!"

Sasuke just laughed...something he hasn't done in years.  "Why?  Would it kill you if I stare at you all night long?" 

"Not really."  The blonde was still glaring at the raven beauty who's still staring at him...it really sends shivers up and down his spine.  Out of the blue, he remembered the note Sasuke gave him this afternoon.  What the hell does he want anyway?  "Anyhow, about the note...what the hell is the reason you made me meet with you at the bridge???"

"Oh!!!  That..." The raven-haired shinobi returned to the usual smug expression. "Um.... can I be your partner for the contest?  I have my own reasons." Whoa...it must be hard for him to tell all of it...and Sasuke was the person Naruto expected to be his partner for the contest!

Naruto's jaw dropped.  "WHAAAT???"  () Oh gods.  He?  My partner? I'm dreaming, right?  NEEVER!!!!() He cocked an eyebrow.  "You want the set, right?  Oh well."

==Oh well????  What the hell that one supposed to mean??==  "So what are you trying to say, Naruto-kun??"

A wink from the blonde was his answer.  "8:45 a.m.  OK?"  () Am I a masochist?  Leave it to the gods what will happen on Tuesday.  GEEZE!!!!!() He immediately drank his tea until it was empty and without a word said, he went out of the kitchen and went back to the room.... he's sleepy again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was left in the kitchen looking around for something to make him sleepy.  He found one, though.  It was a jar that was placed inside one of the cabinets.  It was not really big, but when he smelled it, he knew already what that was.  Sake.

==Fine...==

==()==

Sasuke looked at his watch.  11:55 p.m.  5 minutes before midnight.  He needed sleep and he already felt it.  He's also very, very, very drunk.  He started to stand up and walk back to his room to sleep.  The problem is, he can't see things clearly.  Also, his walking was unstable.

Still drunk, he finally reached his bedroom.  He took off his shirt and shorts, only left with his boxers.  He slid under the sheets until he was finally snuggled under it.  The only thing that bothered his mind is...he feels that he had walked inside the wrong room.  Ah, well.  He ridded his mind of doubts before he closed his eyes.

He wrapped his arm around something soft and warm, and pulled it close to him. 

==So soft, so warm...A blonde furball...I love it...==

And so he drift off to dreamland.

==()==

Notes: EEsh.... talk about furballs...a blonde one at that! blushes Holy Shit!!!  This chapter really had my brain drained...I had writer's block for three days straight!!! X.X;;  Anyway, gomen nasai if I have no lime in here, whatsoever……I'll try to do more spice in the next chapter---It'll be up to you if I will continue or not!!! n.n

Hope somebody up there still likes me...

CIAO!


	3. Morning Spice

That lil' Game

by: shar xei-kun  
  
Notes: School's really giving me the nerves so updating could really take a very long time but hell, here it is!!! It took me sleepless nights and a dose of lil' alcohol to figure this out...guess this chapter is pretty harder to make than the previous... o.O;;  
  
Whatever things: Anyways, this goes for my pals and all Naruto fans, basically. Thank you so much for your comments on my fic!!! I dedicate this chapter to all of you!!! winks n.n Anywho, sorry for the lil' errors in the last chapter... so much for a klutz like me....  
  
Lil answers to----  
  
Queen of Anime: gosh...I'm flattered with your comments for my story... n.n  
  
Shikashinigami: Here it is!!! lol Hope you still love hilarities in the morning...!!!  
  
Watermelon Gal: I myself can't imagine Sasuke drunk Mwhahahahaha!!!! cough  
  
ghostninja85: Eesh...a bit of both...read this one for yourself......watch out! evil laugh  
  
black-mystic3: Domo arigato....this chapter is a lemonish one...enjoy!!! n.n  
  
WindDragon0131: just a bit more lemon....just like that....hope you love this one!!!  
  
lovewaya-isumi: Yes, I will!!! n.n  
  
feathergurl: lol Shucks, I am speechless...  
  
Purim: Hope you love it!  
  
Hope somebody up there still likes me!  
  
() Naruto's thoughts ()  
  
==Sasuke's thoughts==  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, so there's no way I can own this kind of anime, though that would be nice. T-T; If I do own them.... evil smirk  
  
Warnings: swearing, yaoi, smutty/lemonish (no sex just yet, but there's orgasm). All of the above!!! I've warned you!!! Hate it? skip this one. I'm not really good at doing lemons...I'm a newbie... but read lots of lemon stories! lol Hope you can give me some points on how to write these things...If this one's good enough, then.... faints Then again, I need your opinions on this... n.n;;  
  
Hope I didn't spoil anything or so...  
  
==()==  
  
Chapter 3: Morning Spice  
  
==()==  
  
Sasuke half-opened his ebony orbs to see what was going on. Great...it was morning and his head is aching too much---not a good start in the morning. But hell, what could he do? He emptied that 2-liter bottle of sake in the kitchen last night before he sleep!!  
  
==Damn hangover! I should sleep more before I go wild at this! Then again...==  
  
He looked at the wall clock in the room. 7:15 a.m. Oh, well. He needed to wash up before he will meet with Kakashi and the others. Being drunk is not really a good way to meet with a pervert sensei...and Kakashi thinking he might have sex with someone god-knows-who. It's a nightmare.  
  
Then again, it's Sunday today. No missions for the meantime. Sheesh, what the bloody hell was happening to him? He really needed rest for a few hours more...now.  
  
He shivered when a cold air passed by the room...and looked something to warm him up...the blanket's not enough. He found the blonde furball he was hugging last night...he grabbed it again and somehow...it still warms him--- a lot. He fell asleep a few minutes later, still wrapping his arms around it. And intentionally, his hands start to roam around touching more than just that little 'blonde furball'.  
  
==I know it's you......== It was his last train of thought before he went into a slumber...if that's how you call it.  
  
==()==  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Man, I gotta go home right away..." Naruto murmured to himself as he tried to get out of bed but he was unable to do it...and worse, someone was preventing him from getting out of bed. Naruto still struggled. It was no use...he needs to find out what is this crap---NOW!!!  
  
()Very nice...I'm not tied or anything...I can move my arms and legs freely() He swinged his legs into the air to make sure no shackles or cuffs were tied to them. ()Eh? No cuffs... wait a second....() The blonde went stiff as he felt a body was rubbing against his. What's more disturbing to this is that the body is none other than Sasuke's. ()FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE???()  
  
The raven shinobi had his arms wrapped around the other boy, his face nuzzling one side of the blonde's neck. His left hand was entangled in the blonde's hair and his other hand...'accidentally' brushed against Naruto's hard-on. Naruto also felt his hand caressing hthe other boy's member, and he turned to a deep shade of red. He bit his lower lip to supress a moan before someone would go look at them like that....worse, it's morning!!!!  
  
Naruto turned red even more when the hand of the other boy sped its pace up on rubbing his hard-on, making the blonde scream in pleasure, and he too, sped his pace on rubbing Sasuke's hard-on. The blonde's azure orbs really widen this time because he never, ever experienced a kind of pleasure this intense on his entire life. He has never been ever touched before like this. No one has ever have given a chance on him...except Iruka- sensei...but that's a different story. But Sasuke? That's another thing...especially what he feels...ecstasy...pleasure...flying feeling...  
  
...But wait....is he really sleeping???  
  
A deep moan snapped him out of thoughts...but it didn't came from him this time...it was...from another person....it was like...right beside him????  
  
"Oh my God...." The blonde screamed out of surprise that almost broke a few windows. "YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!??" He almost froze when he saw Sasuke, and a huge smirk plastered on his face...meaning he planned it all along...and he himself, fell into it.  
  
"Well, ever since I gave you a hand-job....and you doing the same to me." In a flash, he charged out of his bed, pinned Naruto onto the navy blue silken sheets, straddling his waist. For some reason, his body was telling him that a body as beautiful and sexy like the guy below him is the perfect one for him. But yesterday....they seemed like warfreaks...and now...----  
  
It was different...very, very, very different.  
  
Naruto, who was pinned below, was panting heavily and a deep red blush was painting his cheeks. Probably for what happened just this morning...and yesterday. Much more, his 'perverted' mind to start with is evilly constructing some very, very disturbing images in his head that can make even pervert Kakashi-sensei blush.  
  
"Now, what do you want to do with me???" He asked the raven-haired beauty, who was staring at him with hunger. "I need to go home soon, you know. Iruka-sensei will kill me." And the worst part is even his kinky, normal voice was making Sasuke even more horny this time.  
  
"Not yet..." the raven-haired ninja said in his deep, sexy voice. He was panting hard. He wanted to fuck the sexy, sexy blonde now, as in NOW...but he had other ideas in mind. "Not yet...until I finished my job with you."  
  
"Whatdd'ya mean, 'finish your job with me'? I'm not even a slave here!!!" ()Or am I?() Naruto said in his most sarcastic voice, although he really wanted to release soon. The incident earlier left him hard as a fuckin' rock. It really caused him lots of pain...and pleasure but, he needed a release...now.  
  
All his muses were vanished when a pair of soft, delicious lips pushed against his, and he can't do anything but to reply back. But, as soon as he replied, Sasuke literally pushed against Naruto's lips harder, and letting his tongue slip into the ramen mouth of the blonde, exploring the warm cavern and claiming it all his own. The blonde moaned against his mouth; and this caused Sasuke to grin, and he pulled away. Naruto whimpered at the lost connection...and hell, the kiss really felt damn good.  
  
Just then, he felt Sasuke's head was going dangerously going lower and lower...and finally reached its destination but the raven-haired ninja only sucked the tip hard, his tongue brushing against the slit.  
  
"Sas...Sasuke!!!!" he moaned and writhed in pleasure, and for once, he thought he was in heaven already...but he wanted more. "Eat it all up, you know!!!" He interlocked his hands on the raven hair, and pushing the head to 'eat' more of it.  
  
Sasuke immediately understood what the other guy meant and he swallowed the whole member, toying with it and sucking hard. He expected that Naruto would be violent and started a fist fight with him, but no, it was the opposite. He continued his 'play' with the blonde kitsune, holding the blonde's thighs, making sure he won't choke.  
  
"Aaahhh!!! FASTER!!!" The blonde cried out, begging for more. The blonde's cries of need really doesn't help Sasuke much, and it took all of his willpower to supress a desire to literally ravish him here and now rather than just the blow-job ALONE. He eventually released into the raven's mouth and his breathing was harsh.  
  
The raven ninja drank all of the blonde's fluid, which tasted like ramen with a spice and something that was purely unique...and addictive to the senses. He wanted more of it, but damn, he promised himself nothing too much! He wanted the blonde, but maybe he had other plans for a while, let Naruto do the analyzing and all...even if he was just somehow an idiot...a sexy, beautiful idiot. But then, that would be...  
  
...later.  
  
He lifted his head to look at the gorgeous blonde still panting under him and began to run his fingers in the silken blonde locks and it caused Naruto to look at the boy who was touching him since he woke up this morning.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"Yes?" he said, cupping the other boy's cheek. "Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Mind explaining what you just did to me?" Naruto smirked.  
  
Sasuke bent down to nip at his ear. "Can't do that...." he said in that same sexy voice. "But if you're really desperate to find out why...look for me tonight someplace you'd never thought I'll be there..." He kissed Naruto passionately, letting his hands roam the silky blonde locks and Naruto does the same unwittingly.  
  
"Sayonara...Naruto-kun...." ==Before I do something....'cause you really look so tempting at that! Dammit, Sasuke!!! Patience first!!!!== Sasuke got off from the bed, and walked out of the room, not bothering that he was naked. Naruto got up and sit against the bed, replaying the moments earlier this morning. He never imagined that someone would do that kind of affection to him...and it's Sasuke, of all people! Something was up, but he didn't know what. He got off the bed and walked around the room.  
  
()Of course I'm desperate to find out why...you give me that kind of pleasure...or however you call it.()  
  
Ten minutes later, the door opened, and Sasuke was carrying a sort of article of clothing and giving it to Naruto...the only problem is....both of them are still naked. The the raven-haired ninja was still trying to keep his hormones under control before he would pounce on the cute, sexy blonde that he was seeing right now and go with it....silly idea for a genius.  
  
And Naruto was staring at him with wonder...and he immediately understood the reason why many girls were going after him. His body was lithe, well- endowed, and that could turn on any girl, or even a guy for that matter...like him. He stares at his body, admiring him silently while Sasuke, too was staring at him.  
  
"Ne, Naruto-kun....are you gonna stare at me all day?" He asked in a husked voice that sends tingles along Naruto's spine and making him go back to reality, which broke the moment of silence between them. Naruto turned into a deep shade of red after things clicked into his mind and Sasuke found out what he was doing.  
  
The blonde fidgeted his hands while speaking, trying not to make his eyes stare into the other boy's private areas. "No. Just froze a little while because you came in out of the blue." ()Not his crotch again....AAARRGHH!!! Dammit, Naruto!!! Don't STARE!!!!()  
  
"Oh, really?" Sasuke smirked. "Then, get your damn clothes from me so you could get home..." He paused. "Dobe."  
  
The blonde shinobi fumed up. What the hell?? "Don't you ever call me that way, bastard!" He clenched his fists. He grabbed the clothing from the other boy and began to dress up.  
  
Sasuke again was watching the other boy intently, and trying to stop his libido from dominating him and all. So now, he was watching an idiot with a lithe body, firm muscles and those tight ass. Man, he's getting hard at the thought of that...again!!!  
  
His thoughts were cut off when Naruto smirked at the other staring boy. "Can I dress up now? I need a little privacy."  
  
Sasuke went out of the room with a flushed face.  
  
==()==  
  
After dressing up, Naruto went out of the room and go home immediately. He was unable to say thanks for the sleepover or whatsoever but who cares? He is still wearing the same clothes he had yesterday but it's clean this time around. He closed the front door as silently as possible and jump off to get home.  
  
()Dammit, Iruka-sensei will kill me!()  
  
Sasuke was secretly watching from a nearby tree using his invisibility jutsu 1, and intently looking again to the guy whom he had given something that's beyond the senses...something overwhelming, that is. While watching, he replayed the happenings starting from yesterday up to this morning. He immediately turn into a deep shade of red and jumped off the tree. He went inside his house and went to the room where his blonde guest was sleeping earlier.  
  
He locked the doors after going in, and smacked his face on the door and a smile, which is something rare for him to do, crossed his face.  
  
"Oi." He sighed. "Sometimes I amaze even myself! Heck, anyway it's an achievement...if that's how I call it for now." He sat on the bed and feel the silken sheets on his palms when he came across a wet spot.  
  
==What the hell? Wait....earlier, I was the one sucking off so this wet spot belongs to...== He blushed again at the thought. He tried to examine the wet spot. And his suspicion was true. "Now that's a problem." He said sarcastically while taking off the sheets and washing them. ==This is bullshit...I just have an orgasm with that guy?!!!==  
  
His member throbbed at the thought.  
  
==OK, now this is another problem....==  
  
And he immediately went to the bathroom to do some work. If that's how you call it.  
  
==()==  
  
"I'm home..." Naruto opened his apartment and walked silently, praying to the gods that Iruka-sensei's not there or anything whatsoever. Unfortunately, a pair of familiar eyes was watching him from somewhere and just simply observing what he's doing and remebered to ask him some questions between the words of what, where and who.  
  
The blonde plopped down on the couch to get some rest. Then again, he was unable because of a certain mahogany-haired chuunin scared the shit out of him by surprise.  
  
"Naruuuuuuuto!!!!" Iruka yelled, almost destroying Naruto's eardrum. "Baka!!!! Where have you been?!!!!!" He slapped the blonde's head with a large fan and Naruto, let's just say he had a bad headache.  
  
"SENSEI!!!!" He massaged his abused cranium before jumping away from Iruka in a 'accaptable' distance before he'd get slapped again by that stupid fan. "That hurt!!! What was that for anyway?!?!?!?"  
  
The mahogany-haired chuunin glared back at his former student. "Where have you been??? You're missing since yesterday evening!!!"  
  
"At Sasuke's." Naruto glared back.  
  
Iruka made a face. "What exactly are you doing there???"  
  
"A sleepover?!" The blonde said with sarcasm. Boy, Iruka-sensei's asking too much!  
  
The older shinobi's jaw dropped open at surprise. Naruto? Having a sleepover at Sasuke's place? That's another story. "Mind explaining?" He snapped his fingers, expecting to hear an answer from the younger one.  
  
()Damn. I can't tell Iruka-sensei what 'really' happened!!! He'd kill me for that! Umino Iruka, having a homosexual student? I'd rather die!()  
  
He plopped down the couch again to explain everything. He sat in an indian- style sitting position, crossed his arms and began to narrate. "My clothes got wet because of him so I decided to sleep at his place while my clothes are drying up. I hate going home naked, you know. Even if I'm a pervert weirdo, I have my privacies in life." He coughed a bit.  
  
One way or another, his student was right. Going home naked is not a good idea to strip off your sanity and all. "Fine. I'll take it." A smile crossed Naruto's face. "Anyway, I'll treat you to FireNight Blaze today but, you must go on your own..I can't go with you because I have to talk with the other leaf-nins on our mission at the moment." He said, handing Naruto some money before waving goodbye and went out of the apartment.  
  
"Until tomorrow, Naruto." He said while closing the door and jumped off.  
  
"Really?! At FireNight Blaze?!" Those azure eyes sparkled. "Yahoo!!!" He jumped up and down when he remembered Sasuke's reminder. Yup, the reminder of that sexy bastard.  
  
But if you're really desperate to find out why...look for me tonight someplace you'd never thought I'll be there..."  
  
"But....what if he's there....at the bar???" Naruto's hormones were active again jsut at the thought of that. ()It's not like I'm in love with Sasuke or something, but there's something makes me make like one. Or he's even I'm already his lover....Dammit, Naruto!!! It can't be?! Sasuke, or any male for that matter?!!! NO WAY!!!!()  
  
He looked at the wall clock in the living room. 2 P.M.? Gods, he did stay at the bastard's place for too long!!! He was walking back and forth when he remembered he had to confirm with the attendant at Ichiraku about him and Sasuke joining on the ramen contest! Man, he almost forgot all about it! He immediately stormed out of the room and went to Ichiraku to do whatever he has to do.  
  
So, until 10 P.M. at FireNight Blaze and party till dawn.  
  
==()==  
  
Notes: EEsh...I think I did a little too much in this chapter. smashes my head on the computer T-T;; This is more of a lemon and smut. o.O;; My 'party till dawn' part will come in the next chapter! n.n I'm not joking earlier...I think I made Sasuke too much of some kinda like....sex-addict? I dunno myself. T-T;; I hope this fic won't be taken off from ff.n for Pete's sake!  
  
Random Notes: I'm really not elaborate on the lemon part but on the later chapters with lemons, I think I'll give it an elaborate description if possible. Jaz tell me whatcha think for now. n.n I'll be back with the continuation of ASL...watch out! n.n  
  
CIAO!


End file.
